Nightmare Wishes
by DTsanoko625
Summary: [HitsuxHina] Hitsugaya has a bad dream, and his day slowly helps him recover. Made one slight mistake, so...pardon me for it


**My 4th fanfic (haven't written any for a while now...). Don't expect much good, because I haven't written a fic since...like a year and a half ago I believe. This is my first Bleach fic. Don't blame me if the personalities are wrong. Also, forgive me if the locations of places are wrong.**

**There he was, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the white haired taichou of 10th Division, on his knees on the ground. Rain was falling hard on the stone ground. His white taichou coat was almost completely covered in blood. In front of him lay the fuku-taichou of the 5th Division, Hinamori Momo, laying on the ground, with blood slowly oozing out of her. The young taichou was on his knees, nearly about to burst into tears. He hadn't seen anything like this, ever. His zanpukuto's blade had blood dripping from it's tip. **

**"Why me!?" The taichou screamed. "I don't deserve to live now..." He whispered quietly to himself, slowly lifting Hyorinmaru and pointing the blade to himself. "..." He was speechless, then, with a swift sweep, he was about to plunge his blade into his heart, when someone grabbed his arm. **

**"!?" Hitsugaya looked behind him, seeing Aizen Sosuke. "S-Sosuke taichou!? I thought you were dead!" Aizen narrowed his eyes. "You...did you do this?" Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "N-No! I would never-" Hitsugaya was suddenly interrupted when Aizen's hand covered his mouth. His hand felt really cold, an unusual feeling to Hitsugaya. **

**"I don't appreciate people who kill my associates..." Hitsugaya quickly got up and backed away, holding Hyorinmaru, pointing it at Aizen. Blood continued to drip from the blade. Aizen examined Hyorinmaru carefully. "There's blood..." Hitsugaya's and and blade were trembling. "It wasn't me!! How many times must I tell you, Aizen taichou, I would never k-" Aizen quickly took his own blade, hitting Hitsugaya's blade, knocking it to the ground. "Now...it's time for you to die..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened as Aizen was running to him. Then, his blade touched his skin, then pierced into his heart.**

**At that very moment, Hitsugaya woke up from a bad dream. He was sweating all over, his hair was a mess, and his hands were trembling. "What? Was it only a dream?" He asked himself. He ran outside, seeing his fuku-taichou, Matsumoto Rangiku. "Matsumoto! Have you seen Bed-Wetter Momo?" He asked. Not one second had he not stopped nicknaming her 'Bed-Wetter Momo'. Matsumoto shook her head. "No, I haven't, taichou. But why do you ask? And more importantly, why are you sweating?" Hitsugaya shook his head. "I'm just feeling hot, and I need a walk, that's all." He quickly ran outside, leaving Matsumoto in the room alone. She slightly grinned, drinking from her bottle of sake. "Oh taichou, as if you couldn't be ever so predictable..."**

**Hinamori bumped into Hitsugaya, and they both fell back. Hitsugaya quickly got up and pointed at her. "Hey, watch where you're go-" He realized it was her and blushed. "Oh, it's you, Bed-Wetter Momo." Hinamori stood up, dusting herself off. "Shiro-chan, I came to talk to you." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "Talk? to me?" Hinamori noddded. "Yes. May we proceed to your room?" Hitsugaya nodded and walked to his room in the 10th Division Headquarters. **

**"So what is it you want to talk about?" Hinamori looked to him. "I was just wondering if..." She was unable to finish her sentence, and her eyes were clamped shut. Hitsugaya looked at her. "Hm? Something wrong?" Hinamori's eyes quickly shot open. "Eh, n-no, no. Nothing's wrong." Hinamori tried to ask again. "I was just wondering if we could discuss about our childhood." Hitsugaya was slightly confused at why she was bring up an unusal topic. "Erm, ok?" Hinamori thought a moment.**

**"Remember when we always hung out together when we were younger?" Hitsugaya slowly nodded. "Yeah?" He asked, hoping she would just get on with the conversation. "Well, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime again, for old time's sake." Hitsugaya slightly blushed. "Erm...I'm too busy with paperwork and such...perhaps you can come by later?" Hinamor's eyes slightly narrowed, as if she were about to cry. "Oh...s-sorry Shiro-chan...I'll come back later then." Hitsugaya walked her out, and he walked back. He walked to his desk and looked at the papers. "Ok...time to start."**

**Hinamori sighed and sat down on the ground outside the 5th Division Headquarters. "When can I tell him..." Hitsugaya slowly walked out, his hands beside him, and Hyorinmaru was in its shaft strapped to his taichou coat. Hinamori saw him and quickly stood up. "Shiro-chan!" Hitsugaya picked his head up. "Yeah?" Hinamori looked to him. "I was just thinking...maybe we could go someone tonight...maybe under the melon trees where we always went to when we were younger?" She offered. Hitsugaya nodded. "Sure. I can always go for a night stroll." Hinamori smiled. "Ok. I'll see you then!" Hitsugaya nodded.**

**Later that night, Hitsugaya and Hinamori met up at the melon trees and sat down under a tree. Hitsugaya started to speak. "I...had a bad dream last night, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was really frightening..." Hitsugaya began to tell her about his dream, and she was simply shocked.**

**Hinamori nodded. "I see...it seemed more frightening than any normal bad dream." Hitsugaya nodded. "But...it's only a dream...let's get our minds off it, shall we?" He looked up and saw a watermelon above him. He quickly took it down and sliced it into small wedges. He took one. "Well, eat up." He said, starting to dig into his melon. Hinamori smiled and started eating slowly. Hitsugaya sighed as he ate. His mind couldn't get off the bad dream, and Hinamori noticed his tension. She softly pulled his head down into her lap, and Hitsugaya blushed, but nonetheless closed his eyes.**

**Hinamori began to speak. "Shiro-chan, are you ok?" Hitsugaya nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine." Hinamori closed her eyes and began to play with a few strands of his hair, and Hitsugaya closed his eyes, feeling tired. His mind emptied, and he began to have his bad dream again. Hinamori was just watching him, and it soon started to rain. Hitsugaya started to clamp his eyes, clench his fists every so often, and growl in his sleep. Hinamori lightly shook him. "Shiro-chan. Wake up. You're having a bad dream again." **

**Hitsugaya opened his eyes and sat up, panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. "Thank you, Hinamori-chan." Hinamori was surprised that he called her 'Hinamori-chan'. Hinamori faced Hitsugaya, and Hitsugaya faced her as well. Hinamori smiled, which made Hitsugaya blush and turn away. He felt Hinamori's hand touch his cheek, as she sowly turned his head, she lightly pressed her lips against his.**

**It was their first kiss, and Hitsugaya embraced it with sheer joy, putting his arms around her. She was blushing dark red and kept her hands behind her back. After a few seconds, Hitsugaya fell asleep, and his head slowly dropped into Hinamori's lap. Hinamori smiled and stood up, carrying him back to 10th Division Headquarters, and into his office.**

**Hinamori saw Matsumoto asleep, with several beer bottle on the floor. She slowly placed Hitsugaya down on his bed, and he was sleeping peacefully. Hinamori smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Shiro-chan..." And with that, she left, back to 5th Division Headquarters.**


End file.
